A camshaft adjuster of the type noted above is disclosed in DE 10 2006 002 993 A1. The camshaft adjuster has a locking cover that is made in one piece from a disk, an axial protrusion, and a chain sprocket. The protrusion of the locking cover is fashioned as a collar running around the disk. In the inner space formed by the collar there is placed a spring cover made of sheet metal. The spring cover is bent around radially externally, and is deformed radially inward after being placed into the protrusion. The spring cover thus lies against the inner bore of the protrusion, under radial pressure.
In principle, a camshaft adjuster is used for the targeted adjustment of the phase position between a camshaft and a crankshaft in an internal combustion engine. Customarily, a camshaft adjuster has a stator that is connected in rotationally fixed fashion to the crankshaft, and has a rotor held in this stator. The rotor is connected in rotationally fixed fashion to the camshaft, and can be adjusted relative to the stator. Through such adjustment, a rotation of the camshaft relative to the stator within a specified angular range can be achieved. In this way, for example, the power output of an internal combustion engine can be increased, or its consumption can be reduced, in a targeted manner.
A locking cover is usually attached to the stator. The locking cover seals the hydraulic chambers of the camshaft adjuster, and can additionally be fashioned so as to hold a return spring.
Overall, large forces act on the individual components of a camshaft adjuster during operation of an internal combustion engine. The individual components of a camshaft adjuster are to be made correspondingly stable in order to withstand these demands. Correspondingly, the production costs are relatively high.